The present invention relates to t a driving circuit and driving method for liquid crystal display.
In the field of liquid crystal display manufacture, large size and high resolution liquid crystal display, refreshing frequency of which is generally above 120 Hz, is used wider and wider.
Data driving chips of the liquid crystal display are located at two ends of a liquid crystal display panel, that is, the data driving chips can comprise a data driving chip located in an upper part of the liquid crystal display panel and a data driving chip located in a lower part of the liquid crystal display panel. In the prior art, a method of performing data driving by a data driving chip in an upper part and a data driving chip in a lower part alternately can be adopted. For example, with respect to an odd frame, a pixel voltage signal can be output to respective pixels in the frame by the data driving chip in the upper part, and with respect to an even frame, a pixel voltage signal can be output to respective pixels in the frame by the data driving chip in the lower part, thus achieving data driving for the liquid crystal display panel. Polarity reversal driving manners formed by the pixel voltage signal can comprise a point reversal driving manner, a column reversal driving manner, etc. With respect to the above-described two driving manners, in the data driving method in the prior art, both of the pixel voltage signal output by the data driving chips in the upper part and the lower part comprise the pixel voltage signal of positive polarity and the pixel voltage signal of negative polarity, therefore, voltage ranges of the pixel voltage signals output by respective data driving chips are all large.
Since the point reversal driving manner can reduce bad phenomena, such as flicker, crosstalk, etc, and obtain very good display quality of pictures, it has very wide application in the field of liquid crystal display. However, when the point reversal driving manner is applied to the large size and high resolution liquid crystal display having high refreshing frequency, since a voltage range of the pixel voltage signals needed to be output by the data driving chip is further increased, a problem that the data driving chip has excessive large power consumption is resulted in. In order to solve the above-described problem of excessive power consumption in the point reversal driving manner, manufacturers generally adopt the column reversal driving manner when manufacturing the large size and high resolution liquid crystal display. A voltage range of pixel voltage signals output by the column reversal driving manner is less than that of the point reversal driving manner, and thus the power consumption of the data driving chip can be reduced to a certain extent, so that existing data driving chip can be applied to the large size and high resolution liquid crystal display. However, in the column reversal driving manner, both of the two bad phenomena of flicker and crosstalk will be relatively evident, which reduce display quality of pictures. In order to eliminate the above-described two bad phenomena to improve display quality of pictures, the manufacturers have to change the design of array substrates.
Therefore, in conclusion, there is no solution in the prior art capable of effectively reducing power consumption of data driving chip in case of employing the existing data driving chip.